Sword Art Online II: Apunta a mi corazón
by JesusDk
Summary: Fanfic One-shot Kirito un día comienza a desear el estar más tiempo con Sinon, el estar cerca de ella y al pensar en ella muchos sentimientos llegan a él, dándole un cambio repentino a su manera de ser ¿Que le sucederá a estos dos amigos?


Sword Art Online II: Apunta a mi corazón

**Bueno, el título no dice mucho de mi idea, así que se las dejo aquí:  
>Como ya muchos saben, la segunda temporada de SAO termino hace no mucho, pero a mí no me gusto del todo en ciertos aspectos, como el que pasaron a Sinon que en la primera parte era una prota, la pasaron a secundaria y demás.<strong>

**Bueno, me salgo del tema. Sinon se volvió mi personaje femenino favorito de SAO y me termine enamorando XD pero como ya sería demasiado de mi parte el hacer un fic con ella y mi único OC. Aunque eso último no sé cómo quede… ñeee~**

**El chiste es que quería crear un fic de Sinon y Kirito para suplantar a mi OC o cualquier cosa así, al inicio no estaba muy seguro que digamos de si hacer o no este fic, pero en los últimos días me acordé de los juegos estos que existen en los que juegas o como el prota o como un personaje propio y te puedes ir con quien más te guste del anime o así. Busque de SAO, me encontré con Hollow Fragment, me vi unos episodios y los diálogos de Shino en el juego me dieron el último empujón para querer hacer este fic, ya sé que Kirito y Asuna tienen más historia juntos que Sinon y Kirito, pero igual, este solo es un fic de ellos, si buscas uno de Asuna y Kirito, te aseguro que encontraras infinidad, por lo que si eres de ese pequeño porcentaje que adora a Sinon y como es (no, la verdad no sé si son muchos o pocos XD) este espero sea tu descanso de los Asuna x Kirito . Pero (siempre hay un pero XD) no creó que salga de perlas este fic si hago una historia laaaaaaaarga, ya la prueba de eso fue mi fic de Ash y May: Al principio bien inspirado y demás y luego los capítulos más cortos y con menos calidad por qué ya no tenía idea de que escribir, así que este fic será de solo un capítulo… creo. Si les gusta, quieren más y todavía tengo ideas, puede que haya algunos capítulos más, pero por lo menos de momento es un one-shot.**

**A quienes estén más a favor de Asuna x Kirito y no toleren este tipo de fics, les ruego que cierren está pestaña o busquen otro fic, pues este está hecho simplemente para entretener o si es posible inspirar a otros, aparte de que no hay muchos fics de este tipo en español, por lo tanto si eres de ese grupo de personas pero l puedes tolerar, espero a ti también te guste este fic**

**¡Empezamos! **

**Al parecer por cuestiones de Copyright tengo que poner esto ¬¬ : Sword Art Online no me pertenece, no soy el creador de los personajes aquí mostrados. Esta historia es creada con el simple fin del entretenimiento**

**No lo pondría pero… alguna vez me cerraron un canal de Youtube por Copyright… y ahora si me llegan a cancelar la cuenta en Fanfiction mi vida se iría a la Mier-**

Point Of View (POV): Kirito / Kirigaya Kazuto

Es… es un poco extraño escribir esto, yo casi nunca escribo cosas como estás… pero mi novia tiene razón… es una buena manera de guardar los recuerdos para luego recordarlos juntos… aunque… también puede que me arrepienta de escribirlo… pero… tomando en cuenta el cómo ha sido en estas últimas semanas… no creo que vaya a tener que borrarlo, he cambiado mucho con tal de hacerla sonreír. Algún día leeremos esto juntos y lloraremos abrazados del otro… suena un poco a tonterías románticas pero… así somos.

Muy bien, ahora volviendo al tema, me encuentro aquí para contar lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos meses, la historia que he compartido con ella… mi ojo de Aquila… jeje… aunque… ahora que lo pienso… no es un muy lindo apodo para una chica tan hermosa como ella… pero… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Me temo que así de torpe soy.

Todo comenzó un par de semanas luego de que todos fuéramos en grupo a aquella misión en busca de Excalibur… o… ¿Calibur? Me confundí un poco. Como sea. Yo me encontraba en mi hogar en el piso veintidós, intentando hacer unas pruebas con Yui para mis clases de mecatrónica

-¿Cómo te sentiste en la primera prueba, Yui? – Le pregunté a mi pequeña "Hija" mientras ella bebía un pequeño vaso de té

-Hmmm… me sentí muy extraña, papá. Me tenía que mover con cuidado y era un poquito limitado… pero… fue lindo estar por un tiempo en el mundo real… contigo y… mamá – Dijo Yui antes de que sonara una llamada

-Espera un poco Yui, alguien llama – Le dije a Yui mientras respondía – ¿Hola?

-¿Eh? ¿Hola? ¿Kirito?

-¿Sinon? ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh? ¡No, no! Es solo que…

-¿Qué paso?

-Ehhh… bueno… Quería preguntarte si…

-¿Si…?

-¿Tienes algún plan mañana?

-Hmmm… no que yo recuerde, saldré a dar una vuelta mañana al parque, una que otra vez ayuda el desconectarse de este mundo, a veces me llega a doler la cabeza de estar tanto tiempo conectado, pero aparte de eso, no creó tener nada más que hacer, quizá entrar por un rato en la noche…

-Jeje, ya veo, a ti también te pasa eso… Hmmm… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo mañana? ¿Al parque quizá? Para que no sea un contratiempo o algo…

-Jaja, no digas esas cosas, ninguno de mis amigos me estorba alguna vez. Te veré mañana en cuanto salga del colegio

-¡Bien! ¡Muchas gracias Kirito!

-De nada Sinon

-Bien, gracias. Que descanses, dulces sueños

-Igualmente, Sinon – Dije antes de terminar la llamada

Me quede por un rato hablando con Yui hasta que finalmente, sin saberlo, me quede dormido. A la mañana siguiente me desperté por Yui gritándome en el oído. Me estaba quedando dormido por mucho tiempo, ya casi era hora de ir al colegio y yo me había quedado dormido usando el Amusphere.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, al instante me desconecte y salí corriendo de la cama, me arregle lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia el colegio a toda velocidad.

Las clases fueron normales, sin ningún contratiempo ni nada, aunque una vez comencé a bajar la cabeza para quedarme dormido por un segundo, en el instante en que mis ojos se cerraron, solo vi a Sinon mirándome fijamente con una dulce sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados, eso de alguna manera me despertó. Por el resto del día todo siguió bien, solo tenía un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho, aunque no era algo desagradable, todo lo contrario, me sentía mucho mejor así.

Una vez terminaron las clases, camine al parque tranquilamente, silbando una canción antes de llegar a unas bancas que estaban cerca de la fuente del medio del parque, ahí ella me estaba esperando, Asada Shino

-Perdón, perdón, se me hizo un poco tarde por andar tomándomelo tranquilo

-¡Kirito malo, pensé que me dejaste plantada! – Dijo lloronamente Shino mientras se daba media vuelta

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Perdón! ¡Ay! ¿Tiene mucho que esperas?

-Bueno… no ha sido tanto tiempo, pero… aun así… estuve sola…

-Ya lo sé, y también sé lo que pudo haber pasado en ese tiempo, lo lamento mucho Shino

-Ehhh… está bien… Kirito – Dijo Shino mientras se daba la vuelta y me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa - ¿Nos vamos?

Así comenzamos a hablar por un rato, le explique de mi proyecto en Mecatrónica, al principio fue un tanto confuso para ella, luego de explicárselo un poco más despacio, lo entendió enseguida y comenzamos a hablar un poco de aquel proyecto. El tiempo pasó bastante rápido a su lado, en un instante, ya se habían ido tres horas así como así, no me di cuenta, hasta que Shino dio un leve bostezo

-¿Mmm? ¿Estas cansada?

-No… bueno… quizá… un poquito… - Bostezó Shino antes de recargar su cabeza en mi hombro

Ella cerró los ojos por unos segundos y suspiro un poco aliviada. No lo pude evitar, así que mire su rostro por un segundo, se estaba quedando dormida sobre mí. La verdad… se veía muy linda con la luz de la luna alumbrando su tierno rostro

-Ven, sube a mi espalda – Dije mientras me ponía de rodillas

-¿Uh? ¿Por… qué? - Pregunto Shino mientras tambaleaba levemente

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa. Estás adormecida y si vamos ahí caminando solos, no dudo que de la nada termines perdida

-Mmmm… está… bien… - Respondió Asada-san antes de caer sobre mi espalda

En el momento en que escuché que iba en picada, me levanté lo más rápido que pude y la atrapé en mi espalda, la acomode y la cargue hasta que llegamos a su casa. Gracias al cielo no le di un cabezazo o algo, era capaz de hacer alguna tontería así. Cuando finalmente llegamos a su casa, saque la llave de su bolsillo y puse la contraseña, gracias al cielo me la dijo hace no mucho, de lo contrario, nos habríamos quedado en el frio de la noche. La acosté en su cama y acomode un poco la misma y un par de muebles. Me senté a verla un rato para llegar a tiempo con Sugu, el paseo duro menos de lo que pensé, así que tenía algo de tiempo de sobra, podía quedarme un su casa por unos minutos. Me quede por alrededor de diez minutos y luego me marché. Abrí la puerta y di el primer paso afuera, pero mi partida fue interrumpida por un susurro de Shino

-Kirito…-kun… - Susurro Shino antes de cerrar sus brazos alrededor de ella misma

Y en ese momento, sin motivo alguno, sin control de mi cuerpo, sonreí y me dirigí a la cama de Shino, le di un beso en la frente y me despedí para después finalmente marcharme.

El camino fue bastante largo y tétrico, por alguna razón las calles de un momento a otro se hicieron más oscuras, cuando traía a Shino en mi espalda, no se sentía tal oscuridad, de hecho, el ambiente se sentía más alegre, a pesar de ser de noche. Como el camino fue un tanto aburrido, saque mi celular y continué con los planos de mi proyecto.

-Ya estoy en casa – Anuncie mientras guardaba mi celular y entraba a mi hogar

-¡Bienvenido, Onii-chan! – Respondió Sugu mientras sacaba algunas cosas de un par de bolsas – Llegaste justo a tiempo, Onii-chan

-Seee… tenía un poco de tiempo de sobra, así que pude llegar a tiempo con solo caminar

-¿Eh? ¿Tiempo de sobra? ¿Qué paso con Asada-san?

-No, no, todo con ella estuvo bien, no hubo problema alguno, pero se quedó dormida por un rato

-¿Dormida? ¿Y qué hiciste?

-La lleve a su casa ¿Qué más iba a ser? – Respondí mientras me preparaba un emparedado - Itadakimas

-Uff, me alegra que seas un poquito idiota, Onii-chan.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté cuando ella volteo a mirarme comer

-Nada, nada, jeje, pero realmente has de ser aburrido si hiciste que Asada-san se durmiera

-Afff, dulces sueños Sugu

-¡Que descanses Onii-Chan! Jeje

Subí a mi cuarto un tanto confundido y enfadado con Sugu. Me acosté en la cama y suspire antes de tomar el Amusphere

-¿Debería? Así como estoy… voy a terminar durmiendo adentro… de nuevo… mmm… - Me pregunté mientras miraba el Amusphere – No, debería descansar para compensar lo que no dormí ayer

Y así como dije, hice. Me quede dormido luego de un rato, ahora por alguna razón tuve un sueño en el que veía a Sinon corriendo por un campo de flores, riendo mientras recogía algunas, pero la escena cambio de la nada. Ahora tenía a Sinon con su avatar de GGO apuntándome. Intente tomar la espada en mi cinturón pero no estaba ahí. Para cuando volví a mirar a Sinon, ella ahora estaba más cerca de mí y estaba llorando

-Entonces… Entonces… ¡Protégeme por el resto de mi vida! – Grito Sinon mientras jalaba el cuello de mi ropa

Desperté en ese momento de golpe, con la respiración un poco agitada y mi corazón acelerado, eran las cuatro de la mañana, faltaba mucho tiempo para ir al colegio. Intente consolar el sueño, pero no pude, mientras más intentaba quedar dormido, más me despertaba y más me incomodaba. Me rendí en intentar dormir y simplemente me senté en el borde de la cama suspirando, intentando encontrar alguna razón del por qué mi comportamiento había cambiado así de un momento a otro. En un momento de aburrimiento, se me ocurrió tomar mi celular y ver las noticias de los VRMMOs, me topé con que ya había sido publicada la noticia de que Excalibur fue reclamada por un jugador de vestimenta negra. Finalmente me despejé de las dudas, se llamaba Excalibur, por un momento pensé que era Caliber. Pero nuevamente los sentimientos extraños regresaron en aquel momento, los recuerdos volvieron. Recordé cuando Sinon me dio la espada con una petición

-Siempre que uses esta espada, deberás tenerme en tu corazón

Solté una leve sonrisa en aquel momento y miré a un render que habían subido de la espada. Sonreí en ese momento y luego cerré la pestaña para después mandarle un mensaje a Shino, algo simple pero lindo… creó

-Buenos días Sinon-san, lindo día – Le escribí a Asada-san con una sonrisa

Mande el mensaje y luego me comencé a cambiar y arreglar para la escuela. Una vez terminé, baje por las escaleras y le hice el desayuno a Sugu, ella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente mientras yo me movía por la casa. Después de terminar el desayuno, la curiosidad llego a mí nuevamente y tomé mi celular, Shino había contestado mientras yo hacía los desayunos

-Gracias Kirito-kun, lo hiciste lindo

Así entonces por simple deseo de no tener al silencio como mi única compañía, comenzamos a mandarnos mensajes, aunque la verdad, fue algo aburrido, no estábamos en persona y eso le quitaba algo de diversión, no nos podíamos hacer bromas ni nada. Así nos quedamos por un rato, Sugu me molesto por un rato hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de irme al colegio. Por las prisas no pude responderle a Shino.

Salí de casa y luego me marché al colegio en mi motocicleta, una vez ahí, me quede tranquilo por un tiempo pensando en que le había respondido. Pasaron las horas hasta que me llego la duda. ¿Realmente había mandado un mensaje? Abrí los mensajes y si, no mande nada. Me sentí realmente mal, cuando intenté mandar otro mensaje, recibí otro que fue apenas recibido

-Kazuto ¿Me dejas sola? :'(

Eso realmente me hizo sentir mal, no había respondido nada

-Perdón, perdón, perdón. Por las prisas no mande nada. Perdóname Shino-san

Y como era de esperarse, tardó en contestar, vio el mensaje, pero no respondió por un rato. Me comencé a sentir mal, extraño, la primera vez que necesitaba saber que había ocurrido con ella. Pero al poco rato, ella finalmente respondió

-Kazuto… me dejaste

-Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarlo?

-Ehmmm… quizá… ¿Podrías venir por mí saliendo de clases?

-Ehh…Ok… (?)

-Uhmmm… Kazuya… ¿Podríamos entrar juntos en mi casa? Si no es mucho pedir…

-¡Claro, claro, lo que quieras! Solo perdóname, por favor u.u – Respondí un poco agitado

-Jeje… gracias Kirito-kun. Nos vemos en un par de horas

-Hasta entonces, Sinon-san ~ 3

Luego de un tiempo, finalmente puse atención a lo que había hecho. Le había mandado un mensaje con un intento de corazón a Asada Shino, gracias al cielo no se mandó bien, moví los dedos demasiado rápido y no termine el emoticon.

-¿Estoy idiota o que me pasa?

El resto del día no fue muy bueno que digamos. Me dolía la cabeza, la garganta y sentía algo extraño en mi estómago, mi pecho se sentía mucho mejor, y una que otra vez recordaba el rostro de Asada-san y sin saberlo, siempre soltaba un suspiro.

Salí del colegio con normalidad y me dirigí al colegio de Asada-san. Como era de esperarse, los chismes empezaron a correrse por el colegio, muchos se quedaron en la puerta mirándome mientras yo leía la conversación con Sinon en mi celular

-Perdón por hacerte esperar, Kazuto-kun

-¿Mmm? Ah, no importa. Lo importante es que ya estás afuera

-Ehhh… sí… gracias por venir por mí… Kirito-kun

-No hay necesidad de agradecer. Ten. Ponte esto y vamos a tu casa – Dije mientras le daba un casco a Shino y encendía mi motocicleta

Espere hasta que finalmente se hubiera acomodado por completo y después nos marchamos de aquel lugar hacía su casa. En los primeros segundos me comencé a sentir mejor por el hecho de sentir los brazos de Shino cerrarse alrededor de mi cintura, aunque fuese por seguridad, me sentía muy feliz con ella abrazándome

-Ya estamos aquí Shino-san

-Sí… ehhh… Kazuto… ¿Traes tu Amusphere?

-Mmmm… no… hasta ahora lo pensé… jeje

-¡Ups! ¡Perdón! No pensé en eso…

-Ya, ya, no te preocupes. Iré rápido a mi casa por el mío y volveré en un chasquido

-¡Espera! ¡No tienes que hacerlo, idiota!

-¿Uhmm? ¿Qué no íbamos a entrar juntos?

-¡Pues sí pero…! No quiero que hagas tanta cosa por algo tan simple como entrar conmigo… ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí juntos un tiempo y luego cada quien se conecta en su casa?

-¿Mmm? ¿Puedo quedarme?

-Seguro Kirito-kun, además, ya lo has hecho antes. No debería de ser incómodo

-Mmmm… tienes razón… Bien, entremos si estás lista, Asada-san

-Jeje, no tan formal. No estamos por entrar a la sala de algún jefe, aquí puedes llamarme solo Shino si quieres, no importan mucho las formalidades en este momento

-Bien, entonces vamos adentro, Shino-sa… Shino… jeje, perdón

-Jajaja, bueno al menos te detuviste, es un inicio Kirito-kun

Ambos entramos a su casa y nos sentamos a hablar por un rato, yo en una silla y ella acostada en la cama cerca de mí. Hablamos por un largo rato sin descanso, sacábamos dos temas de uno y así consecutivamente, jamás se volvía aburrido, hasta que mi dolor de cabeza volvió, doliendo más que nunca

-¿Eh? ¿Kirito-kun?

-P-Perdón Shino, me duele un poco la cabeza. Estoy bien, es solo un- ¡AY! – Dije en un intento por fingir perder aquel dolor

-No, no estás bien. Uhmm… veamos… yo sé que tenía algo… para… la cabeza… ¡Aquí está! – Dijo Shino mientras se paraba a buscar una medicina – Ten, esta pastilla debería de quitarte el dolor, o bajarlo por lo menos – Agrego mientras me extendía una pastilla

-Ah, gracias Shino

Tomé la pastilla y me intente relajar por unos minutos sin éxito alguno, siempre abría los ojos para mirar aquella hermosa silueta. Ya había entendido el porqué de los sentimientos que tuve recientemente. Shino me había enamorado

-¿Kirito-kun? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí… bueno… no… es… es… ¡Ahhhhh! Perdón, ando muy nervioso…

-Jeje, está bien, ya vi que intentas hacer – Respondió ella con un tono de ternura – Intentas relajarte ¿No?

-Bueno… sí…

-Ya veo, entonces ven. Tú me dejaste reposar en tú regazo cuando estaba tan estresada y agitada. Es una oportunidad para quedar a mano… si… tú quieres

-Sí, por favor Asada-san, necesito relajarme un poco – Respondí rápidamente con nerviosismo

Así ambos nos sonrojamos y ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. Yo me puse en el otro extremo de la cama, me quite los zapatos y me recosté en la cama, lentamente dejando descansar mi cabeza en su regazo mientras me comenzaba a sonrojar, pero al mismo tiempo mi pulso se calmaba, todo se volvía más pacífico.

Por algunos minutos no hubo ninguna palabra, nos mantuvimos en un silencio tranquilizador, pero fue repentinamente interrumpido por la dulce y tierna voz de Sinon

-Ehmmm… Kirito… ¿Re-recuerdas la…? Ufff…. ¿La vez que te pedí que me protegieras de por vida en aquella cueva?

-Uhmmm… si… la recuerdo… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… quería saber… ¿Qué hubieras respondido?

Mi pulso nuevamente se aceleró al ver una linda expresión de vergüenza que salía de Shino, no lo había pensado hasta entonces, a pesar de que aquella respuesta la había aclarado hace unos minutos en mi mente.

Solté una leve sonrisa y mire a Shino a los ojos mientras lentamente alzaba una de mis manos hacia el rostro de Asada-san. Suavemente acaricie su mejilla, un poco tembloroso al no saber cuál sería su reacción, pero me calmé con lentitud al sentir que ella se rendía ante mi roce, lo disfrutaba. Una vez ella cerró los ojos, yo lentamente comencé a desplazar mi mano hasta una de las patas de sus lentes, retirándolos con suavidad, mirando aquellos hermosos ojos en su estado puro, sin un cristal que agregara cosas a aquellas hermosas pupilas. Doble los lentes y los coloqué en la mesa mientras alzaba la mitad de mi cuerpo apoyándome con mi antebrazo derecho en la cama

-Te protegeré hasta el final – Respondí antes de unir nuestros labios en un beso, acariciando el cabello de Shino, lentamente jugando con él

Shino lentamente comenzó a responder a aquel beso. Al principio no hubo alguna respuesta e incluso sentí que retrocedió un poco. Pero conforme los segundos pasaban, ella comenzaba a permitirnos continuar aquel beso, respondiendo con tranquilidad, moviendo sus labios en un intento de hacerlo de la manera correcta. Duro alrededor de un minuto. Para cuando despegue mis labios de los suyos, ella se encontraba con una hermosa sonrisa, pero con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Kirito-kun – Agradeció Shino mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

Mi pulso se aceleró aún más, mi cuerpo me dejó de responder y se comenzó a mover solo, todo lo que podía controlar eran mis labios.

Solté una pequeña sonrisa y lentamente comencé a abrazar la cintura de Shino y a acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro. Mi corazón a pesar de estar acelerado, estaba tocando una melodía con sus latidos. Me estaba gustando aquel momento, el sentir a Shino tan cerca de mí… Era reconfortante, era algo que esperaba durara mucho tiempo, me había enamorado de ella por completo. Ya no me importaba otra cosa más que ella, quería estar con ella, quería protegerla.

En aquel momento ambos soltamos una lágrima de alegría, era parecido a aquella vez en GGO, pero está vez, realmente la tenía cerca de mí y no teníamos un peligro de muerte cerca de nosotros, era un momento perfecto.

Los minutos pasaron con un silencio un tanto incomodó, pero las palabras no eran muy necesarias en aquel momento, ambos estábamos demasiado nerviosos como para hablar, pero aún sin las palabras, entendimos lo que el otro sentía y quería.

Yo me separe por un segundo de aquel abrazo y me acomode en un rincón en la cama, sentado en posición de flor de loto, haciéndole sonrisas y señale a Shino para que viniera conmigo. Ella lo entendió a la primera señal y gateo hasta donde yo me encontraba, se veía muy linda, muy tierna, su rostro simplemente me resultaba lindo y tierno, aunque eso haya sonado repetitivo. Una vez llego hasta mí, lentamente se comenzó a sentar en medio de mis piernas y a acurrucar en mi pecho con una inocente sonrisa

-Kirito-kun…

-¿S-Sí? ¿Shino?

-Yo… ¿Te gusto?

-Por supuesto que sí – Dije mientras lentamente cerraba mis brazos alrededor de su cintura – Me gustas mucho Asada-san

-Pero… ¿E-En qué sentido? – Preguntó ella con un tono tembloroso y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – Respondí un tanto confundido, realmente era como Sugu me dijo, algo idiota

-Bueno… n-n-no sé qué tan buena es mi manera de actuar, mi personalidad pero… también…

-Ya entendí, y la respuesta es muy fácil – Interrumpí antes de tomar su mano y suavemente besarla – El come eres, me enamore de tu forma de actuar. Shino-san es una persona muy dulce, muy amable. A veces te enfadas conmigo pero… aun así, te ves hermosa todo el tiempo. Me preocupe mucho en la mañana, por qué Shino-san es una persona muy importante en mi vida

Lentamente sonreí y acerqué nuestros rostros, lentamente uniendo nuestras frentes mientras entrelazábamos nuestros dedos

-Kazuto-kun...

-Shino… yo… te amo… - Le susurre antes de besar su frente y abrazar su cintura

Hablamos por algo más de tiempo, intentando entretener al otro por un rato, procurando el evadir el tema del amor, pues ambos queríamos hacerle aquella pregunta al otro, pero no sentíamos que aquel fuese el lugar adecuado, queríamos hacerlo en ALO, nos conocimos en un mundo virtual, por lo tanto, lo más adecuado sería unirnos en un mundo parecido.

Continuamos así por un rato hasta que me dio por mirar mi celular, ya eran las ocho con cuarentaicinco, debí de haber vuelto a casa hace media hora

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, no! – Grité nervioso, haciendo que Shino saltara por el susto que le había pegado

-¡AYYYY! – Gritó Shino asustada

-¿Eh? ¿Shino? ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté preocupado ignorando el grito que di hace unos segundos

-Uhmmm… Kazuto-kun… ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?

-Ahhh… jeje… con que era eso… Perdón, perdón, es que voy a llegar tarde a cenar y demás con Sugu

-¿Uh? ¿Cenar? ¡AHHHHH! ¡Perdón Kazuto-san! No has comido nada ¿O sí?

-Ehhh… bueno… ahora que lo mencionas… No… Tengo un poco de hambre…

-¡Perdón Kirito-kun! No hice nada para comer, perdón – Dijo Shino en arrepentimiento mientas agachaba la cabeza

-No, no, no, no es necesario disculparse Shino-san – Interrumpí con nerviosismo, no quería verla triste – Está bien, puedo cocinarme algo regresando a mi casa. No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Tú no te preocupes Shino-san, no quiero verte triste, odio el saber que te sientes mal, más si es por mi culpa. Solo… relájate Shino-san – Le pedí mientras tomaba sus manos y me ponía de pie para marcharme

-Kirito-kun ¿Te tienes que ir? – Preguntó con inocencia mientras gateaba para llegar a donde yo estaba

-Perdón Shino-san, pero voy a llegar más tarde si no me voy ya, y Sugu se va a preocupar y hará un escandaló por buscarme. Pero nos podemos ver en ALO, como planeamos hace rato

-Ok, suena bien Kirito-kun. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-¿Está bien si nos vemos en el árbol del mundo en media hora?

-Ahí estaré Shino-san – Dije antes de tomar mi chaqueta y besar su frente para después salir por la puerta – Nos vemos

Ella se sonrojo levemente y sacudió su mano para despedirse de mí mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

Me subí a mi motocicleta, la encendí y me coloqué el casco para luego dar una última vista a la casa de Shino y marcharme hacia mi hogar

Intenté tardar lo más posible. Sugu me iba a matar, pero no quería tener que esperar media hora para ver a Shino-san. Pase alrededor de quince minutos dando vueltas alrededor de mi casa. Una vez pasaron los quince minutos, finalmente decidí llegar a mi hogar, Sugu me iba a hacer un interrogatorio de por lo menos diez minutos y otros dos se disculparía por alterarse y demás, tenía un poco de tiempo de sobra

-Perdón por tardar, ya llegue, Sugu

-¡Onii-chan! – Exclamó Sugu antes de lanzarse a mis brazos, tirándome en el suelo - ¡Onii-chan, Onii-chan! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, no me paso nada

-Estaba muy preocupada ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? No me dijiste nada, solo estuve preocupada todo el tiempo, pensé que… habían lastimado a mi Onii-chan

-Jaja, no, no. Tranquila. Estoy bien, no tengo ninguna herida o algo por el estilo – Respondí con una risa nerviosa

-Onii-chan… ¡Uh! ¡Tu sonrisa!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Tu sonrisa… estás sonriendo más que cualquier otro día – Explico sonriente Sugu antes de abrazar mi cuello - ¡Onii-chan, me alegro tanto!

-Jejeje… ehhh… si… realmente estoy muy alegre

-Jeje. Ummmm. Me preguntó ¿Por quién tienes esa sonrisa tan enorme? – Preguntó juguetonamente Sugu

Un ataque de nervios y ansiedad me atrapó en aquel momento, por un lado tenía a Sugu a punto de preguntarme sin descanso el porqué de mi sonrisa, y por otro lado, tenía menos de ocho minutos para reunirme con Shino en el árbol del Mundo y mi avatar se había quedado lejos de aquel lugar, por lo cual necesitaba entrar lo más rápido posible a ALO

-~Oniiiii-chaaaan~ - Cantó juguetonamente Sugu mientras se acercaba más a mí - ¿Qué paso?

-Ehhh… ¡Buenas noches Sugu! – Dije mientras retrocedía y me ponía de pie para escapar a mi habitación

-~Oniiii-chaaan~ - Exclamó Sugu mientras me perseguía hasta mi cuarto

Por poco ella entraba a mi cuarto, incluso estuvo empujando la puerta para abrir una vez yo estaba dentro. Tuve que empujar la puerta por un rato hasta que ella cediera un poco y yo pudiera cerrar sin lastimarla y luego ponerle seguro a mi habitación

-¡Oni-chan! – Reclamó enojada Sugu del otro lado de la puerta - ¡Abre!

-Lo siento Sugu, no hay tiempo, nos vemos – Dije rápidamente mientras me acostaba y me colocaba el Amusphere - ¡Link start!

Tan pronto como entré a mi avatar, salí volando hacía el árbol del mundo, intentando mantenerme en las sombras de los árboles en algunos bosques y en sombras de algunas casas y puestos que encontraba por ahí, intentando ocultarme de cualquiera que conociera.

En un par de minutos llegue sin ningún problema al árbol del mundo, me senté por un rato a esperar a Shino para evitar que mi tiempo de vuelo se agotara.

Una vez se pasó la media hora que acordamos, comencé a volar alrededor del árbol, buscando a Sinon por todas partes. Pase alrededor de dos minutos haciendo eso, hasta que finalmente pude verla. Sentada en la mitad del árbol, con una pierna sobre el tronco del árbol, abrazando la misma mientras su otra pierna colgaba del árbol. Salí disparado hacia ella y aterrice un poco acelerado, a punto de caer y tener que hacer la misión del árbol del mundo otra vez. De no ser por Sinon, hubiera tenido que hacer aquella agotadora misión; ella me tomó cuando estaba por entrar al árbol

-Kirito-kun. Si viniste – Agradeció Sinon mientras me acomodaba frente a ella

-Claro que sí Sinon. Jamás te dejaría plantada, sonrío mucho más cuando estoy contigo. ¿Por qué me alejaría de la razón de mi felicidad?

-K-K-K-Kirito-kun… - Respondió Sinon mientras yo lentamente me acercaba para sentarme enfrente de ella

-¿Sí, Sinon-san?

-Uhmmm… bueno… me estaba preguntando… - Dijo ella antes de pasar saliva nerviosamente – Con lo que paso hace rato…

-¿Sí?

-Bueno… me preguntaba si… ¿Eso significa… que nosotros…? – Preguntó sonrojada mientras juntaba sus dedos, intentando ocultar su sonrojo

-Sí tú quieres, entonces sí, Sinon-san. Pero solo si quieres, no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres

-¡No digas eso! – Respondió ella antes de abrazarme del cuello con fuerza – Claro que quiero, te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora que por fin tengo oportunidad, no quiero dejarte ir Kirito-kun –Agrego mientras mi rostro comenzaba a soltar un leve sonrojo

Sinon-san… gracias… muchas gracias… Sinon-san – Le susurre mientras su cabeza se acurrucaba en mi pecho y mis brazos lentamente abrazaban su cintura – Prometo que siempre te voy a cuidar

Nos quedamos felices por un tiempo, simplemente abrazándonos. Ella me dejó de abrazar luego de cinco minutos para acomodarse en mi pecho, descansando su cuerpo en mi pecho. Por dentro me comenzaba a cuestionar varias cosas. ¿Sería realmente una buena pareja? ¿Sería capaz de hacerla sonreír? ¿Qué le diría a Asuna? ¿Yui aceptaría a Sinon como su nueva madre? Miles y miles de preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza, me estaba estresando más de lo que debería. Se supone que me debería de sentir bien. Debería de haber sentido que un pedazo del paraíso cayó en ALO y que era el lugar en donde estaba con mi musa, Sinon. Pero gracias al cielo, ella me saco de ese extraño transe

-Ehmmm… Kirito-kun…

-¿Sí, mi linda Sinon?

-Eppp… ehh… hasta ahora que lo pienso… ¿No… no te preocupa el salir con alguien que… que mató a una persona?

-Bueno, si a ti no te molesta el salir con alguien que mató a tres personas, no veo por qué me preocupe eso. Además, lo hiciste en defensa propia

-Jeje… entonces no hay problema… El estar con Kirito-kun… no me ha gustado mucho que alguien me toque o cosas así… y… tampoco alguien me ha tocado en mucho tiempo… no he podido disfrutar un abrazo en un par de años… Pero… aunque no sé mucho de caricias… el estar en tus brazos… me hace sentir más segura, aunque sé que ambos hemos matado… me siento muy feliz cuando estoy contigo… y aunque seas peligroso en cierto modo, ahora eres mi asesino

-Jaja, no digas eso por favor, se escucha mal. Yo jamás sería capaz de lastimar a Sinon-san. Y… alguna vez sin querer te vi… así… - Dije mientras me sonrojaba

-¡N-N-No lo recuerdes ahora! Pero… lo otro… ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Lo puedes prometer? – Preguntó ella, lentamente levantando su cabeza para verme a los ojos

-Bueno… no… no lo puedo prometer… pues no sé qué me prepara el futuro… pero… intentaré que no vuelvas a llorar jamás, intentaré que jamás te sientas lastimada y daré todo de mí para hacerte feliz, te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas, en este mundo, en el real y en los que hagan falta. Nadie te volverá a lastimar mientras yo esté a tu lado, y… si tú me lo permites… quiero quedarme contigo hasta el fin

-Jeje… bueno… gracias… mi dulce Kirito… y… no hay nada que quiera más que seguir la vida a tu lado – Respondió ella antes de besarme

Y como si fuese una clase de guía, su cola se enredó alrededor de mi mano, moviéndola hasta su cintura y luego retirándose al no ser tan larga como para guiarme hasta su mejilla, aun así, ya sabía que eso quería ella. Lentamente dirigí mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie levemente antes de darle un beso en la misma.

Cambiamos de posición, dejando colgar nuestros pies, ambos sentados mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro y yo descansaba mi mano alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola cerca de mí mientras ambos veíamos como las estrellas lentamente aparecían en el cielo

-Uhmmm… Kirito… perdón por seguir interrumpiendo con mis preguntas pero…

-Jaja, no te preocupes, me encanta escuchar tu voz

-¿Qué pasara con Asuna? Es decir… ya sé que tú y ella…

-No te preocupes, encontraré una manera de decirle, aunque… voy a necesitar que me consueles en ese día… y… también que me ayudes a hacer que Yui te acepte…

-Jeje, ok, ahí estaré para hacerte sentir mejor y ayudarte, pero… solo… pido una cosa…

-Dime

-No me seas infiel ni me mientas por favor, yo… bueno… tú eres… mi primer amor… y espero que seas con quien me mantenga por el resto de mi vida… por eso… por eso te di mi primer beso… solo te pido que no me engañes por favor, no soportaría el verte con alguien más, y tampoco me mientas, eso me dolería mucho más…

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me quedaré a tu lado siempre. A los demás les podré fallar, no soy una persona multiple para estar en todos lados, pero si tú me necesitas, haré lo que sea por estar contigo, si estoy lejos de ti, buscaré la manera de volver a tu lado

-Jeje… más te vale. Si alguna vez haces alguna de esas cosas, te meteré una flecha por la nariz – Dijo Sinon risueñamente con un leve tono de ternura – Mi Kirito

Y así fue como inicie con ella. En un par de días me enamore y un día después me hice su pareja, la verdad es que me alegro de haber elegido eso, me siento muy feliz con mi pequeña arquera

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Apresúrate! Se hará de noche y no podremos disfrutar del mar

-Sí, sí, ya voy Sugu. ¿Shino ya está lista?

-Ya, ambas te hemos estado esperando por un tiempo

-Kazuto~ - Reclamo preocupada Shino – Ven, por favor, no me dejes sola

-Sí, ya voy, solo necesito terminar de escribir esto

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero luego mire esto y recuerde los buenos tiempos con ella, aunque espero que nunca se acaben, adiós

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, ya aquí acaba este fic. Espero les haya gustado y a los que están más a favor de Asuna x Kirito, les recuerdo que les advertí, aunque no sé si realmente alguien esté enfadado conmigo por escribir este fic o no, pero igual, esto como dije fue hecho por entretener y si es posible, inspirar a otros, no para ofender, no para hacer un movimiento algo.**

**Bueno ahora sí, ya hablando un poco más relajadamente, espero les haya gustado este fic. Creó pero no estoy seguro, que este fic es un One-shot, de momento así se queda, no sé si ustedes quieren que lo continúe, pero bueno**

**Dejen sus reviews diciendo que les pareció si así lo desean, agreguen a favoritos si les gusto y eso**

**Buenos días, tardes, noches, madrugadas, dependiendo del tiempo que lleguen a esta parte y ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
